Remembering Times Gone By
by Jammar Starlines
Summary: 18 scouts and their knights are finding they are needed only they must die before they can be of any help!**PLEASE R/R** I want to hear from you (Review one of mine and I'll review one of yours)
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Author's Note! PLEASE READ!  
  
Okay I just wanna explain what I did. Today while I was home sick I wrote chapters 10 and 11. When I uploaded them I found that they were both quite a bit longer than any of my other chapters. SO in the end I decided to combine chapters 1-3, 4-6, and 7-9. It lengthens the chapters out a bit and makes for a bit longer of a read per chapter but I just felt it would be a little better. I hope that you all enjoy the story and PLEASE R&R! Any questions or comments can be emailed to me at dracos_love_angel@hotmail.com TTYL!!  
  
Jammar 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay before we begin, I would just like to warn you that the Sailor Scouts do not come in until later chapters. My story revolves around two sets of scouts and begins off with my own set of scouts known as the Galactic Sailor Scouts. Also please be aware that I may at some point revise the story after it is originally posted as it was started over a year ago and my tastes have drastically changed since then. (  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Sailor Scouts I am only borrowing them for the time being. I do however take claim to the GSScouts but know that I am only borrowing a part of their scout names as well.  
  
Well here goes! I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review I would love to know what you think of my story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remembering Times Gone By  
  
Chapter One: The Start of a New Beginning  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that we've finally graduated from high school. It seems just so. weird," exclaimed Jennifer as she and her three best friends left the school for the last time as students.  
  
"I know what you mean Jen. Just the idea of going to college in the fall is creeping me out," Leanne said.  
  
"That's why this summer is ours. We are going on a trip with our boyfriends and it'll be perfect," said Angel starting to daydream, about their plans for their summer vacation.  
  
"Definitely perfect. No parents. No school. Just us and our boyfriends all alone in Australia. I don't think that even my little brother could bring me down from this natural high and happiness I'm feeling right now," Kaira said smiling.  
  
"Speaking of the guys shouldn't Scott and Nick be here to pick us up," Angel questioned Leanne and Jennifer about their boyfriends.  
  
"Yeah they should be here any time now. Nick told me at lunch that he had to go home and pick up something before he came," explained Jennifer.  
  
"Okay so where's Scott," Kaira replied.  
  
"He went with Nick. Apparently, all four of them left something at Nick's house. Which that in itself worries me, but hey they are guys," Laughed Leanne.  
  
"Okay well I just hope they are here soon, cause I do not wanna stay here a minute longer than I absolutely have to," Angel said getting antsy.  
  
Just as Angel finished, saying this the two cars pulled up in front of the girls. When Jennifer went to open the front door in Nick's car, Nick stopped her and then pulled her off to the side as everyone else got in the cars.  
  
Jennifer was worried about what her boyfriend of two and a half years was going to say to her but sensing the felling of pure love in his heart she calmed down.  
  
"Jennifer I want to ask you something and I'm very nervous about this but I just have to know the answer," said Nick as he started fidgeting nervously. Jennifer then took his hands in hers and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Nick, calm down. You know you can ask me anything," she said her eyes sparkling with love.  
  
"Alright he said taking a deep breath before continuing," Jennifer will you marry me." Nick took a ring out of his jacket pocket and slipped it on her left ring finger, replacing the promise ring he had given her for her 17th birthday just after their one year anniversary.  
  
Jennifer looked at the guy she had loved for 2 ½ years no and started crying, before hugging him and saying, "Oh yes, Nick. Of course I'll marry you."  
  
As the two hugged they were off in their own little world not ever hearing their six best friends cheering for them from the cars.  
  
When the two eventually separated they finally heard the cheers and laughter coming from their friends and became very embarrassed.  
  
Nick opened he door for Jennifer only to be stopped by the girls coming up to congratulate her on her engagement.  
  
"Well let's see the ring," said a giggling Angel after hugging her friend.  
  
"Yeah come on I wanna see it," Leanne said to her best friend taking her left hand and examining the ring for herself.  
  
Nick had given Jennifer a 24 karat gold ring with a solitary diamond right in the centre of two silver roses that had been moulded into the ring. While Leanne was looking at the ring Nick had walked up behind his fiancee and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Look on the inside," he whispered her ear.  
  
Pulling her hand away from Leanne and the others, Jennifer took the ring off her hand and look at the inscription on the inside, and started to cry softly.  
  
"What does it say Jen," questioned Kaira.  
  
Collecting herself and calming down a bit Jennifer replied, "It says... 'Truly, Madly, Deeply'... words that describe my love."  
  
Hearing what it said the girls just smiled their approval and the three guys looked completely confused. Sensing this Jennifer explained.  
  
"'Truly, Madly, Deeply' bye Savage Garden is the first song that Nick and I ever danced to." Then turning to her fiancé she smiled and said, "Nick, I didn't think that you would remember that."  
  
"And why not? That was the first time I kissed you as well," Nick replied causing Jennifer to blush.  
  
"Okay let's get going guys. I still have some packing to do before we go," Angel said getting into Scott's car.  
  
Everyone else piled into the two cars. Like every day Scott drove Leanne, Angel and Greg home and Nick drove Jennifer, Kaira and Alex.  
  
Because Nick and Jennifer lived next door to each other Jennifer was always the last one to be dropped off but today Nick stopped at his house and walked Jennifer to her house. He wanted to be with her when she told her parents the news.  
  
They walked into the large two-story house and Jennifer called out to her parents. Both of her parents were sitting in the family room, watching television when the young couple walked in.  
  
"Mom, Dad there is something I need to tell you. Well something Nick and I need to tell you actually," Jennifer said nervously. She was worried about what her parents were going to say when they found out about her and Nick's engagement.  
  
"What is it Jennifer? I can sense it's not bad news so don't be so nervous and tell us," said her mother sensing both the happiness and nervousness that her daughter and boyfriend were feeling. Just like her daughter, she was empathic and always knew how other people were feeling.  
  
"Alright, mom I know I can tell you anything. Well mom, dad, Nick and I are engaged," Jennifer said.  
  
Both of Jennifer's parents stood up and congratulated the young couple. Her father hugged her and shook Nick's hand while her mother just hugged the both of them.  
  
"I am so glad that you approve. I was so worried about that. I thought that maybe you'd think it was a bad idea," Jennifer said very relieved.  
  
"As long as you wait a couple of years before you have kids."  
  
"Don't worry Mr. Gaudette, we've talked about that before and we want to finish school and get jobs before we even think about having kids," Nick explained to his soon-to-be-father-in-law.  
  
"Nick you might as well call me dad now. You are, basically my son now anyways. Now get going the two of you. You probably still have to tell Nick's parents and you do have a plane to catch in a couple of hours," Jennifer's father said before Jennifer grabbed her bags and the couple left.  
  
Before heading over to Nick's house, they stopped at his car and put Jennifer's bags in the trunk where Nick's already were.  
  
The two started talking about the type of wedding that they wanted and when, as they walked up to Nick's house. The conversation came to an abrupt halt when Nick opened the front door.  
  
Just as Jennifer had when they got to her house, Nick called out to his parents and found that they were also both in the family room.  
  
"Mother, Father, can we talk with you for a moment," Nick asked almost as nervous as he had been when he had proposed.  
  
"What is it son," his father asked him.  
  
"Jennifer and I have something important we have to tell you," Nick started.  
  
"I betcha she's pregnant. That's probably what they have to say. She's pregnant, has been kicked out and wants to move in here." It was Nick's little brother Jake who said this, peeking his head around the corner to make fun of his big brother.  
  
"Get lost Jake. I'm talking to mom and dad, not you. And she's not pregnant!"  
  
"Whatever Nick. She probably is and you just don't want to admit that I'm right."  
  
"She's NOT PREGNANT! We're engaged," Nick yelled, getting angry.  
  
"Nick calm down. You know she's just doing it to make you upset. Don't let him have the satisfaction of succeeding," Jennifer said putting an arm around his waist and trying to comfort him.  
  
Neither of them had really realized what Nick had said, and that he had told his parents already until they turned and saw the look of pure shock on their faces. Nick became very worried again, until Jennifer whispered in his ear.  
  
"They're ecstatic. I can totally sense their overwhelming joy."  
  
"Is she right? You guys are really happy," said an unbelieving Nick.  
  
"Yes son. I can tell already that it will be a good, long marriage."  
  
"Your father's right Nicholas. She's been good to you, and for you. You show all your feelings now and that's very healthy. I'm very happy for you, and I couldn't be any prouder."  
  
"Thanks mom," Nick said hugging his mother.  
  
"I bet they're getting married because she's pregnant," said Jake not giving up on getting his brother in trouble.  
  
"Jake, go to your room. I'll be up to talk to you in a minute," said Nick's dad angrily, causing Jake to go running up to his room. 


	3. Chapter 2

After talking to Nick's parents, the couple left and went to pick up Alex and Kaira, and then to meet Leanne, Scott, Angel, and Greg.  
  
Shortly after meeting up the two cars were on the road again, heading for the airport. The first 15 minutes of the hour-long drive, were spent with Leanne and Jen on their cell phones, talking before finally everyone decided it was time for a change. At the first stop they came to, Nick and Alex switched cars with Angel, and Leanne so the four girls could talk. Jennifer took over driving in Nick's car because she had the exact same car at home and so she knew the car's attitude (as Nick and Jennifer called it) the best.  
  
The girls spent the next 45 minutes talking about the wedding and gossiping about the boys. The boys on the other hand talked about music and cars except for the 10 minutes they spent talking about the girls, and the plans they had while in Australia.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the airport with at least twenty minutes before their plane arrived. They spent that time checking their bags in and making sure they had everything, they needed for their carry on bags.  
  
As they were sitting on the plane, waiting for take off Leanne passed out much to the worry of Scott and Jennifer, both knowing she was having one of her visions. Every time Leanne passed out, she had visions of the future. This would not have been so bad except for the fact that 90% of the time they were of accidents or major disasters that were actually going to happen. One of the flight attendants who had been making sure everyone was ready for take off, stopped to make sure that Leanne was all right.  
  
"Yeah she's fine. She has a small cold and the medicine she's taking for it always puts her to sleep," explained Scott who of course was sitting beside her.  
  
Believing this the flight attendant walked away just before Leanne woke up.  
  
"Leanne are you all right? What was your vision of this time?" questioned Jennifer worriedly.  
  
"N-n-n-nothing. It was nothing important just a little earthquake in the states that's all," Leanne said staring out the window as the plane started to take off.  
  
This did not satisfy Jennifer one bit, for she could sense Leanne's strong fear but chose not to question her about it further until they were alone.  
  
The next 26 hours of the trip went smoothly. They had hit a little turbulence but nothing to bad that they had to worry, until finally they landed in Australia's main airport, after three plane changes in New York, Britain, and China.  
  
They got two rental cars while they were still at the airport. Once again, Scott drove the guys only this time Leanne drove the girls, for when they went in search of the hotel they were staying.  
  
Just before they left and as the guys were loading, the luggage into the cars Jennifer pulled Leanne off to the side to talk to her about her vision on the plane.  
  
"Leanne you're too scared about it for it to just have been a minor earthquake. Tell me please Leanne. You know as well as I do that it helps if you talk about it with someone," Jennifer said sounding extremely worried.  
  
"You're right but this vision really scared me. Bit if I do tell anyone at all it should be you." Leanne said trailing off.  
  
"It's okay Leanne. It just can't be that bad."  
  
"But it is that bad. In this vision, all I saw was five funerals one after another. All I know is that during our trip, Scott, Nick, Angel, Alex, and I all die. Greg ends up in a coma, and Kaira becomes paralyzed from the chest down in a wheel chair. You come out of it the best and are the only one of us to attend the funerals. You end up with a broken leg and have to have stitches for a cut on your left arm. I also know the reason you come out reasonably okay. It's because of a car accident, that we have and you were the only one hurt in that accident," Leanne said nearly crying.  
  
"Well maybe this wasn't one of your visions, maybe this time it was just a dream," Jennifer said trying to console her friend.  
  
"Jen believe me this was too real to be a dream."  
  
"Well we've been able to stop your visions from becoming reality before so we'll just have to do it again now."  
  
"You're right Jen. Now that we know it's going to happen, we can be more careful and avoid the accident. Once we avoid the car accident then the future will change and all of us will be fine," Leanne said convincing herself that what she was saying was true.  
  
"Are you two coming, or should we just leave you here," Angel said impatiently.  
  
"Okay you do that. I've seen a lot of things here to keep us busy for a while," said Jennifer teasingly to make Nick jealous.  
  
"Yeah well you're already taken. Besides I'm sure we'll be able to figure out something to keep us busy once we get to the hotel," Nick replied suggestively while putting his arms around her waist and kissing her softly.  
  
"Nicholas!" exclaimed Jennifer, playfully hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Okay, she means business," Leanne said to him. "Nick, I'll just warn you that you're dead. Jen never uses someone's full name unless she is pissed."  
  
"Yeah don't I know it? Even though she's laughing now I don't plan on watching the sun set tonight."  
  
"Anytime you two are done we can leave," Jennifer said grabbing Nick's arm as they all started walking out to the cars.  
  
The hotel that they had chosen to stay at was a half hour drive from the airport. They had been driving for about 20 minutes when the girls stopped at what seemed to be the hundredth stoplight. The guys however had made it through and had to stop and wait for the girls, so they pulled into the parking lot just past the lights and waited for the girls to come and get them. The only thing was that they would have to wait longer than expected.  
  
Nick was the only one of the guys to see what had happened and it scared him immensely. Just after the light had turned green again, Leanne started to go through the intersection, never seeing the car speeding at them from their right, until it was too late. Leanne manages to stop the car but not in time. The on-coming car hit the front passenger side of the car, making it so Jennifer was the one who took the bulk of the impact.  
  
The very last thing Jennifer could remember were Nick and Leanne near her both crying and Leanne was saying something about her vision coming true.  
  
"It's all my fault. If it weren't for my vision, we would never have gotten in that accident. We could have avoided it and she never would have gotten hurt," Leanne cried as she was on the way to the hospital.  
  
Leanne and Nick were the only two that were allowed to go to the hospital to check on her. Once they got there a nurse came up to them to ask if either of them were her family.  
  
"I'm her fiancé. Please tell me what's wrong with her. Is she going to be alright," said a very worried Nick.  
  
"Well since you're the closest thing to family right now, I need you to sign these forms. She's in surgery right now but we're not sure how well she's going to be when she comes out of it."  
  
These words only made Leanne cry harder as the two were led to the waiting room to wait for a doctor to inform them of her condition once she got out of her surgery.  
  
Two hours later, the doctor finally came out to tell them the latest news.  
  
"Mr. Siers? Ms. Creamer?"  
  
"That's us," Nick said standing up with Leanne doing the same. "How is she?"  
  
"We have her stabilized, but she has unfortunately slipped into a come. We are unsure if or when she will wake up."  
  
"Can we see her?" Leanne questioned trying to stay calm.  
  
"You may go see her in a few minutes we are still getting her set up in a room."  
  
"Thank you doctor. Oh and is it all right if the rest of our friends come down to see her as well," Nick said knowing that they would be very concerned about their friend.  
  
"Yes they may come see her but it would be best if there were only three of you in the room at one time please."  
  
"Thank you. Leanne, you go with the doctor to go see her, while I go phone everyone back at the hotel," Nick said before going to find the phone.  
  
Jennifer was just lying there, as Leanne knew she would be, but it still shocked her to see her best friend for seven years lying on the bed completely unmoving.  
  
Leanne then walked slowly over to the bed unsure of what to do. She then remembered as she reached the side of the bed that sometimes when people are in a coma they can hear it when they are talked to so she decided that she would do just that.  
  
"Jen don't do this. You cannot leave us now. Goddamn it you just got engaged and we are on vacation in Australia for two months before we go off to college and you are in a coma. Jen just wake up," Leanne said crying once again.  
  
"It's all right, Leanne. She will wake up. If I have learned anything about Jen in the last five year is that she's a fighter. I know that she's not going to give in, not just yet," Nick said putting an arm around Leanne to comfort her. "Scott and the others are on their way. They'll be here in about 15 minutes."  
  
Nick and Leanne stayed by Jennifer's bedside until a nurse came in to tell them that their friends had arrived. Leanne went out to them leaving Nick to stay with Jennifer.  
  
"Leanne, how is she," Angel questioned very worried.  
  
"She's in a coma, and isn't responding to anything," Leanne answered as Scott put his arms around her.  
  
"Can we go in and see her," Alex asked.  
  
"The doctor said that only three of us are allowed in at a time, and I figure Nick will want to stay with her as long as he can."  
  
"Well it's for the best if he does, for both of them. Jen is most likely to respond to either him or you, Leanne. One of you two should always be with her. And I know it will help you if you're there," Scott said knowing Leanne was hurting very much on the inside.  
  
There was only one person that Leanne would express her feelings to and that person was now in a coma, with very little signs of waking up.  
  
"Well who's going in to see her first," Kaira said trying to be strong for Leanne, and not cry.  
  
"I want to go in last that way I can stay with her longer, does anyone mind."  
  
"No Leanne, we all understand. It's okay. Angel and I will go in first, and then Kaira and Alex can go in to visit. That leaves you and Scott to go in together. Okay?" Greg replied knowing that would be all right with everyone. He and Angel got up and headed to Jennifer's room. 


	4. Chapter 3

Greg and Angel went into Jennifer's room to find Nick holding her hand and talking to her softly.  
  
"Hey Nick do you want us to come back later?"  
  
"No that's alright, Angel. Come on in," Nick said startled at first but recovering quickly.  
  
"Nick are you okay? You seem to be handling this a little too well," a very worried Greg said trying to get Nick to let his feelings out.  
  
Like Leanne, Nick could only show his true feelings to certain people only in his case it was two people, Alex and Jennifer.  
  
"I'll be alright, as soon as Jennifer wakes up. She will wake up you know. I know she will," Nick said trying hard not to cry.  
  
Greg walked up beside his friend and put a conforting hand on his shoulder. Greg was the only one who knew exactly what Nick was going through. Only a year before Greg had lost one of his best friends from when he was growing up. Because Greg had grown up in another town he was still on outsider in a way. The entire group considered him a very good friend but he still felt nervous even after 2 years. Greg was very happy to be able to call them all friends expecially after hey had all been there for him when his friend passed away.  
  
"I am going to be alright. Thank you, though Greg. I am very happy to be able to call you a friend."  
  
"I was just thinking that myself," Greg replied causing a small smile to form on Nicks lips.  
  
Greg and Angel sat down in the chairs that had been set up beside the bed.  
  
"Both of you will be alright," Angel assured him  
  
The three sat in silence for a few more minutes, with Angel crying in Greg's arms, and nick wishing that he didn't want to cry and that he had no reason to. then after Angel and Greg left, Kaira and Alex too their place asking the same questions as Greg had before them. Alex was very worried about his best friend. Alex knew that Nick was hurting over this and tried to get him to talked about it but gave up very quickly knowing that Nick would come and talk to him when he wanted to.  
  
After ten minutes of soft talking, and some silence Alex and Kaira left to be replaced by Leanne and Scott at Jennifer's bedside.  
  
As soon as Leanne walked in she went straight over to Nick and hugged him as both of them started to cry again. They knew the best what the other was going through, as they were the closest to Jen.  
  
"She's going to be all right isn't she Leanne," Nick said through the tears as they broke apart.  
  
"Yes Nick she will be. I know her very well and she loves you very much, Nick if she can help it she won't be leaving you anytime soon."  
  
"Thank you Leanne," he replied giving her a weak smile.  
  
The three sat and talked quietly about what they were going to do as soon as Jen woke up and got out of the hospital. After an hour Scott decided to leave Leanne and Nick to themselves to watch over Jennifer.  
  
Nick and Leanne started talking about all the good times they had shared with Jennifer when suddenly an alarm sounded.  
  
Three nurses and a doctor all rushed into the room to find out what was wrong. As they worked on her one of the nurses pushed Leanne and Nick outside to wait, causing Leanne to start crying in Nick's arms.  
  
They stood like that before finally the doctor came out to talk to them.  
  
"I'm sorry but there is nothing we could do. The brain damage was just to extensive."  
  
Leanne and Nick were holding onto each other when they went back to see her one last time.  
  
They each stood on either side of the bed holding one of Jennifer's hands each crying and saying a prayer to themselves. As they were doing this a bright blue light started shining from Jennifer's body and she was lifted from the bed.  
  
When her body was about a foot above the bed, Jennifer's body was engulfed in a bright flash of dark blue, which lasted for about five seconds.  
  
Leanne and Nick had been watching her body the whole time but were forced to look away during the flash of light. They were amazed when they looked back to see that Jennifer was no longer wearing the hospital gown. She was now wearing a long sleeved white blouse, and a royal blue, pleated mini skirt. In the centre of the blouse was a royal blue bow with a heart shaped locket in the centre. There was another bow on the back of the skirt, and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. Jennifer also had on knee-high boots in the same blue as the rest of the outfit. In her left hand she held a wand in a shape Leanne somehow recognized as the symbol of Mercury, only there was a heart with a moon in the centre instead of a circle. On the wand's handle there were three other planetary symbols.  
  
With the original blue light still surrounding her Jennifer was slowly rotated until she was in a standing position. She was then lowered down to stand on the bed when she finally awoke.  
  
"Jennifer what happened to you? We were told you were dead," said an extremely happy and confused Nick.  
  
"I was reborn into my true form as Galactic Sailor Mercury, protector of my Princess and my home. Mercury," she replied strongly.  
  
"What do you mean 'your home'? Do you mean you're not of this planet?" questioned Leanne.  
  
"Yes Leanne that is precisely what I mean. I was born unto royalty on the planet Mercury. I am not the only one of our group that was born else where, but until they regain their memories of our past I may not disclose whom. I must however find a way to bring back their memories cause we are all needed here and now."  
  
"I remember something that may sound weird. All I know is that there are nine GSScouts and five knights."  
  
"You are right Nick. We became friends for a reason. Because of our joint past we were all drawn to each other. Each knight is currently dating his respective Galactic Sailor Scout." Jennifer explained before realizing what information she was giving away.  
  
"But that would mean."  
  
"Yes Nick, you are a Galactic Knight."  
  
"May I ask something," Leanne questioned.  
  
"Go ahead Leanne."  
  
"Well you were saying that we were drawn to each other because of our joint past, so does that mean that ALL of us here are GSScouts as well?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. Well who is who? I remember as well that there are nine scouts and they each from a different planet. Right?"  
  
"Right but I can't say who is who. You all have to remember that on your own."  
  
"But there are only four scouts and four knights here, right? That means five girls and one other guy is out there. Do we know them and just aren't close friends with them?"  
  
"Two of the scouts and the one knight we all know and Leanne you and I are very close to those two scouts. As for the other three because they are older, I believe that we do not actually know them because they are already off at University but I don know who they are."  
  
"How are we supposed to remember about our past if you won't tell us anything," said Leanne almost angrily.  
  
"The answer to that is not a very happy sounding one but you have the right to know.  
  
"It has to do with your vision. it is going to come true no matter what you do to try and stop it with only a few major changes. The first one being that Karia and I die. Part of that has already come true. Two, there are not going to be any funerals because everyone will be reborn into their scout forms. Which leads to the third difference, as soon as we transform all wounds will be healed this one and only time."  
  
"You mean we have to die on order to remember our true lives? Why does that seem a little risky to me," Nick said warily.  
  
"There's no need to worry. As Galactic Sailor Scouts we cannot die. The only thing that can destroy us is evil, and until you are able to transform you will not be attacked."  
  
"But how did we come to forget our past? And why are we now suddenly having to die so as to remember it?"  
  
"That's a very good question Lenna."  
  
"Um. Lenna? You always call me Leni or Leanne," Leanne said giving Jennifer a strange look.  
  
"I'll explain that later. As for your other questions. We were made to forget after our last battle when our guardians felt that the evil had passed and we were no longer needed. Now however a new enemy has arisen. I can sense it, but barely. If GSMars were here she would be able to tell you more about this enemy but I am the only one of us to be reborn so far.  
  
"Now I must leave. I have to find some people that are here whose help we will need. Plus I must arrange for the others to come to Australia. While I'm gone I ant you and the others to go back to the hotel where you can explain to them what I have told you. Once I get back I will answer any more questions," Jennifer said before teleporting away in a golden flash of light. 


	5. Chapter 4

Nick, Leanne and the others did as Jennifer asked of them, but it wasn't long before she showed up at the hotel with three other girls.  
  
"Guys I would like you to meet Ami, Serena, and Raye," Jennifer said introducing the three girls to her friends.  
  
"The rest of the GSScouts will be here tomorrow, along with the remaining Galactic Knight. Also Serena will be bringing the rest of the scouts here tomorrow as well. Out of 24 scouts and knights, only 5 have been able to remember so far, but I have a feeling that will change very soon."  
  
"Fine have remembered?" asked Kaira.  
  
"Yes, the fifth is the Guardian of the Time Gates and is only allowed to come and visit for a short while and so she will be here when she is needed most. Her cousin still has yet to remember luckily only one of the Guardians is absolutely needed at the Gates," explained Serena  
  
"Now, Jen and I were talking on the way here and we believe that it couldn't hurt to tell you all who you are," said Ami extremely shyly moving up a bit closer to Jen.  
  
"Well we already know that I am Galactic Sailor Mercury and Nick is the Mercury Knight," Jennifer said making everyone nod in agreement. "Well Ami here is my cousin and Sailor Mercury," Jennifer explained sitting down next to Leanne. She looked around the room quickly at all of her friends. She smiled knowing that they each looked so much older than the last time she had seen them. The smile quickly faded when she realized that her memory of when she was no longer a Sailor Scout was extremely hazy. *Oh well,* she thought to herself, *that will change soon enough I just need time to remember like they do.*  
  
"Serena and Leanne are princesses of the moon, the only two differences between them and the rest of their respective set of scouts is that they are stronger, and their knights Scott and Darien, whom you will meet later are from earth not the moon. They are both cousins as Serena and Len.Leanne are as well." Jennifer said as Ami, Serena and Raye each found spots to sit nearby.  
  
"You keep going to call me Lenna, why is that?" Leanne asked, looking Jennifer in the eyes.  
  
"Well you see that's actually your name. Just like my name is actually Jammar. Both of our parents felt that Lenna and Jammar were not names suitable for earth so when we were reborn we were given earth names. Leanne and Jennifer."  
  
"I guess that can kind of make sense," Leanne said seeming still slightly confused.  
  
"Don't worry about it Leanne. You'll understand soon. Now to continue," Jennifer said placing a comforting hand on Leanne's shoulder.  
  
"Kaira and Alex, you were born on Galactic Venus. Kaira you are the Princess there and heir to the throne. Alex on the other hand is the strongest knight on his planet as are all of the knights," Ami explained. "Your cousin will be here tomorrow."  
  
"Lastly Angel you are the Princess of Galactic Jupiter and Greg is your knight, and your cousin will be here tomorrow also," Jennifer explained.  
  
"Also Raye here, is Sailor Mars and I am Sailor Mercury, as Jen said. The four of us have also decided to save the rest of the introductions until everyone else gets here," Ami finished.  
  
"All I want to say about that before we answer any questions you may have, is that you will all be pleasantly surprised to see who two of the other Galactic Sailor Scouts are, " Jennifer said.  
  
They all sat and talked all night before Jennifer and Serena both left for the airport, both going to pickup their friends.  
  
Serena was the first to return with six girls and a guy, who you could just tell was Serena's boyfriend as she clung to his arm.  
  
"Everyone I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Darien, Minako, Makoto, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru," Serena said introducing everyone.  
  
"Hello nice to meet you all. I'm Leanne and these are my friends, Scott, Angel, Greg, Nick, Kaira, and Alex," Leanne said taking the lead in Jennifer's absence.  
  
There was an awkward silence in the following few minutes before Jennifer arrived with five girls and a guy. Leanne was the first to speak as the seven entered the room.  
  
"What the hell are our sisters doing here Jen? Don't tell me that they're Galactic Sailor Scouts too," she said almost angrily. Everyone looked between the two best friends as Leanne gave Jennifer what she liked to call 'the look'. It always managed to frighten anyone into thinking Leanne was mad, well anyone except for Jennifer.  
  
"Leanne don't give me that look," Jennifer said as the two laughed lightly at their inside joke. "But I do have to say that they are. Raye here is Allison's cousin, making her Galactic Sailor Mars, and her boyfriend Andrew is the Mars Knight," Jennifer replied motioning for the six she'd just brought so go sit down. They had managed to bring in enough chairs and cushions for everyone to sit comfortably in a circle in the large hotel room.  
  
"Now before I answer that question I see in your eyes Leanne," Jennifer said smiling at her best friend. "I would like to introduce everyone. Now as you've probably figured out this is Allie, Cari and Andrew," she said pointing at the two younger girls, and boy, who were standing to her right.. "Now to my left is Anian, Tawny and Mai," she continued introducing the other three girls.  
  
"But if she's from Mars and I'm from the moon then how can we be sisters?" Leanne asked breaking Jennifer from her thoughts of the past.  
  
"You were reborn into the same family. By blood you are not sisters you just have the memories that you are. It's the same with Cari and I. Because they are younger than the rest of us, they wouldn't get their powers as soon as us so they would need to be protected until they did. When we were sent here our mothers all made sure that they would be protected by the two strongest of the Galactic Sailor Scouts; you and I."  
  
"Why are you and Leanne stronger," Angel question from Jennifer's left next to Serena and Darien.  
  
"Well Angel that's because we are the first to scouts to receive our powers. Leanne got her powers first because she is the leader and I was given mine next because my skills were needed sooner."  
  
"Ok so we each have different power's right? What are they," Minako question from the other side of the large circle.  
  
"The two moon Princesses and the Princes from earth have their love. The stronger their love for earth gets the stronger their powers will be, as well they have the power of justice," explained Ami.  
  
"Right while I have that same power because of Nick; Ami, Nick and I also have the power of ice. Because of this we are stronger in the winter or cold weather but only slightly. Our ancestors were able to even out this because it would have greatly weakened us in the summer time and we would have been of no use to those who needed us," Jennifer explained.  
  
"Ami and Jennifer also are the so-called brains of the group. They each have a computer and VR visor to help out whenever possible," Serena finished.  
  
"Allie and I use fire, Makoto and Angel have the power of wind and storm. Finally Minako and Kaira have the power of love. All of the Galactic Knights of course use the same power as their princess," said Raye.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" questioned a confused Cari.  
  
"Well Cari, you and Hotaru are the Saturn Princesses, and carry the power of life and death inside you. Michiru and Tawny, are the Princesses and heirs to Neptune, and of course Galactic Neptune and rule the power of water," Jennifer explained.  
  
"Haruka and Mai rule the planet of Uranus and the power of earth," Raye continued.  
  
"The power of Earth?" asked a confused Leanne. "But I thought Scott and Darien were the Princes of Earth, therefore wouldn't they control the power of Earth."  
  
"Sorry, you misunderstand. Scott and Darien do control the power of the planet Earth and of course love but Sailor Uranus and Galactic Sailor Uranus control the power of the ground earth. For example one of Sailor Uranus's attacks is 'Uranus World Shaking'," Raye explained again.  
  
Ami giggled slightly as she continued on, "Yes and finally Anian and Setsuna are the rulers of Pluto and time. Setsuna was the one guarding the Time Gates. I'm sure she'll be happy for this small break she has been allowed. It is very rare for even one of the Gates to be unguarded but for both to be completely unwatched my either of its Guardians is quite dangerous and therefore can only happen for a short while."  
  
"If the Time Gates are so important, then why is one of the guardians able to be away," asked Anian.  
  
"I'll answer that one," Setsuna replied smiling at her cousin. "You see you and I were able to foresee that something was going to happen to the scouts and that most would loose their memories. We also saw that one of us would as well although we were unsure as to whom it would be. When we realized that one of the Gates would be unguarded we set up a system to allow for one of us to keep an eye on both Gates. And happily it works well enough that I can step away from both for a short time without worrying too much that something will happen," she explained the seriousness paling her face slightly.  
  
Jennifer sat in silence as the others explained some of the information for her. She realized just how tired she was from being in control she did not know how she would be able to handle it once Princess Lenna took the throne and became Queen Lenna. She smiled as she saw the looks of wonder and amazement on her friends faces but a feeling of dread tore at her heart as she knew it was soon to be time for one of them.  
  
"Okay this is all of the information we can share with you for now. The rest that you will need to know you will learn as soon as necessary," she said quietly stopping Makoto from asking the question she wanted to ask.  
  
"Jennifer's right. Besides we still need to make arrangements if we're all to stay in this hotel, and it's getting late," Serena said before she and Raye went downstairs to arrange for rooms for everyone.  
  
(A/N: Okay I was going to end it there and have this next part it's own chapter but I thought that this chapter would have been just too short so I made chapter 10 even longer YAY ME! LOL here you go!)  
  
An hour later everyone was in bed. The six couples each had their own room, while everyone else was on their own. Jennifer and Nick however were the only one's still awake, and were talking, as they lay in bed.  
  
"Nick you seem upset. Please tell me what's wrong," Jennifer said turning on her side looking worried at her fiancé.  
  
"I'm just really tired," he replied closing his eyes.  
  
"Nicholas you know that won't work with me. I've known you for five years and have gone out with you for half that time, and now we're engaged. Don't you think that I would know you better than that? Please tell me," Jennifer said almost pleading with him.  
  
"You do know me quite well, almost too well sometimes. Which could be a good thing in some ways," Nick said with an evil grin on his face before kissing his fiancée.  
  
Breaking the kiss Jennifer replied in a playfully angry voice, "Now don't you try and sweet talk me into changing the subject."  
  
"Who said anything about talking."  
  
"NICK! I'm serious. You may be trying to hide it but I know that something's wrong so just tell me please," Jennifer said a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
"Jen can't you just let it go. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I still have a few things I want to work out on my own first. I promise I'll talk to you about it in the morning."  
  
"I can understand and respect that. As long as you don't shut me out again like you used to."  
  
"Never again I promise. Forever and always which is as long as I'll love you, I could never hurt you," Nick said the sincerity ringing in his voice, shining in his eyes, and lighting up his heart. (A/N: remember Jennifer's telepathic and so she can see this but she won't probe and find out what's bothering him she's not THAT rude ()  
  
"Alright we'll talk first thing in the morning," Jennifer replied snuggling into Nick's arms.  
  
She fell asleep that way a few minutes later, leaving him to think to himself about all that had happened in the last two days, before he too fell asleep after a couple of hours more. 


	6. Chapter 5

In the morning everyone awoke to find Serena, Ami, Raye, Setsuna and Jennifer were missing.  
  
"Where could they have gone. Jennifer wouldn't have left me without telling me where she was going. Specially because we were supposed to talk this morning," Nick said worried.  
  
"No Nick she wouldn't but maybe Galactic Sailor Mercury would," it was Makoto who said this.  
  
They were all once again sitting in the large living room, in the room that Jennifer and Nick had shared. They had almost sorted themselves into little groups. All of the Inner Galactic Sailor Scouts were sitting to one side on their right was the Outer Galactic Sailor Scouts. On the Outer Scouts other side were the Original Inner Scouts and then finally the Original Outer Scouts. The only exception to this was that Cari was sitting with Allie, and the other Inners Galactic Sailor Scouts as Allie and her were best friends.  
  
"Guys obviously there was Scout business to take care of since the five of them are missing," Leanne reasoned trying to avoid the fight that she knew Makoto's comment would start.  
  
The whole groups accepted this for now and they all began talking amongst their own little groups about what was happening.  
  
"You know what? I just realized that Jennifer is the only of the Galactic Sailor Scouts to have remembered the past. The other three are the Sailor Scouts of this universe. Even Setsuna who never lost her memory is the Time Gate Guardian of this universe," Cari said quietly.  
  
"That's right. I was noticing that as well," Hotaru replied.  
  
"Well there's a reason for that, although I'm even slightly confused about it," Jennifer said walking in the door with the other four scouts following.  
  
"I have an idea about it," Angel said turning towards Jennifer at the door.  
  
"Go ahead Angel," Ami said.  
  
"Well I was thinking about it and well it's more of a question but it would explain both. Why does Jennifer seem to be the one in charge? From what I've heard the moon is in control, right? Which means that Serena should be leading."  
  
"Angel you're partially right. The moon is the strongest of each set of Scouts but the Galactic Sailor Scouts are each stronger than their cousins. So because I am the only Galactic Sailor Scouts right now I have to take over as leader until our true leader Leanne regains her powers," Jennifer explained.  
  
"So basically you and I are the strongest beings and are the leaders of the whole Universe?" questioned Leanne sounding very amazed.  
  
"Right. Sort of. Actually your mother is the leader of both universes, and you are just the leader of the scouts. In a few years time you will take over as Queen and that will be when I become the leader of the two sets of scouts. The same goes for this universe. In just a few years Serena will become Queen and Ami here will look after the Sailor Scouts. For the most part you and I don't have to worry about the Sailor Scouts, only the Galactic Sailor Scouts. It is only when both sets are needed in one universe that you and I are in control of them," Jennifer said. "Understand?"  
  
"Yes for now," Leanne said knowing Jennifer would laugh, considering the two were best friends Jennifer would know she was as confused as ever.  
  
"Okay but that still doesn't explain why you are the only Galactic Sailor Scout to have been reborn again," Darien said speaking up. (A/N: he he I just realized that we haven't heard much from the guys and so that's going to change. from now on they'll speak their minds too!)  
  
"Right you are Darien. Okay well I'll try and explain it but even I'm a little confused about how it works this time," Jennifer started.  
  
"What do you mean this time?" asked Nick.  
  
"Ah thank you Nick. I was wondering where I should start. Okay well the first time we gained our memories back of our scout forms was a few years ago. The Galactic Sailor Scouts were needed immediately here on earth and were sent her just six months after learning their powers back home. We had been twelve at the time. Two years later the Sailor Scouts were finally given their powers. The Galactic Sailor Scouts are suppose to receive their powers first as they are stronger. The reason for that is because we actually do learn our powers two years earlier than our cousins. For some reason this time though the process was reversed. The evil that is coming to face us for now is not that strong and therefore the Galactic Sailor Scouts are not needed, however the evil is growing. That's why I was reborn not only are the Galactic Scouts to be born first but they are to train and Leanne is to lead both groups. For some reason my powers were needed sooner as leader as well as my telepathic powers. Because the evil isn't quite strong yet the Sailor Scouts will be able to handle it if they can find it but the wisdom and guidance of a Galactic Sailor Scout is needed along side of them. Now because I have the mini computer and the VR visor, the telepathy, and the leaderships skills that I will need in the years to come I was chosen as that leader," Jennifer explained looking around watching everyone's gaze transfixed on her. Blushing slightly she continued, "the Sailor Scouts will continue to be reborn as long as they are able to handle the danger at hand, but if the evil grows strong enough the Galactic Sailor Scouts will be reborn fast enough to catch up quickly to their cousins rebirth."  
  
"In other words, Leanne, Allie, Anian, and Andrew will be reborn almost immediately the second they are needed along with any other Galactic Scouts and their Knights for any other Sailor Scouts that are reborn. The reason I didn't say Scott," Ami started seeing the question in Leanne's eyes, "Is because Darien has yet to be reborn and as Scott is Darien's cousin Darien would need to remember his past before Scott can."  
  
"Right thank you Ami," Jennifer said.  
  
"Yes and on top of it once the Galactic Scouts are need and the one are reborn to match those of their cousins, each set will be reborn together," Raye continued.  
  
"Meaning?" Alex asked.  
  
"Well that just means that say right now the Galactic Scouts were needed, like Ami said Leanne, Allie, Anian, and Andrew would be reborn. The next to be reborn would be Kaira, Alex and Makoto, then Angel, Greg and Minako. After that it would be each pair of outer scouts; Michiru and Tawny, Haruka, and Mai, and finally Hotaru and Cari. I'm not sure where Darien and Scott would come in but I'm sure they would probably be first before the other groups," Serena told them quietly.  
  
"Okay well that explains that. I'll admit I'm still confused about it but hey I'll just go with it for now. But I do have to a question why are we here? I mean why are we needed?" asked Tawny.  
  
"Well I wasn't going to tell you everything right now but since you asked. When I told Leanne earlier that she and I were the two strongest scouts I kind of lied. There is someone stronger then us, or so we've heard. That's part of our mission. We are to defeat this new evil and find the one person who could defeat all of us in one blow. We have to be sure that they are on our side," Jennifer said to the shock of everyone with the exception of Serena who had been the only person Jennifer had told this to.  
  
"But what if they want to kill us, not help us?" Allie asked.  
  
"Well then, Allie this world and the whole of both universes would be in grave danger," Raye said to her cousin.  
  
Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes letting all of this new information sink in. Finally after about five minutes Jennifer, Ami, Serena, Ray, and Setsuna all stood to leave.  
  
"Jen where are you going," Nick questioned worriedly.  
  
"We are needed," was all she said as the five walked out the door. 


End file.
